112
by Railash61
Summary: Malam ini adalah malam paling menegangkan yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun dan juga kekasihnya yang seorang kepala Golden Time Team terancam terbunuh oleh seorang psikopat. Bisakah Baekhyun menyelamatkan keduanya? CHANBAEK FANFIC! ONESHOT! GENDERSWITCH!


**112**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Gendre: Crime, Thriller**

 **Rate: T+**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Malam ini adalah malam paling menegangkan yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun dan juga kekasihnya yang seorang kepala Golden Time Team terancam terbunuh oleh seorang psikopat. Bisakah Baekhyun menyelamatkan keduanya?**

 **Note:** _ **Itallic hanya untuk bahasa asing dan juga untuk suara jawaban ketika cast sedang bertelpon.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ONESHOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daegu, South Korea, 00:40.**

"Halo.. 112 _South Korea Emergency Call Center_.."

" _Sallyeojusseyo."_

"Ne?"

Byun Baekyun, seorang gadis berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang nampak terpaku dengan surara merintih dan meminta tolong di sebrang sana . Suara serak itu sesekali terseguk, aturan nafas dari kerongkongannya pun tampak tak baik. Tanda bahwa si penelpon sedang dalam keadaan sangat tertekan.

"Agasshi.. Sebelummnya bisa sebutan nama lengkapmu?" kata Baekhyun dengan pembawaan setenang mungkin.

" _S-seulgi, hiks… Kang Seulgi."_

Baekhyun menarik nafas sejenak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat sebuah telpon meminta di selamatkan seperti ini. Terang saja, karna Baekhyun biasanya hanya akan menangani kasus-kasus ringan seperti menerima laporan orang mabuk atau menerima laporan tentang pengemudi yang melanggar marka jalan dan menimbulkan kemacetan.

"Kang Seulgi-ssi, aku Byun Baekhyun, boleh aku tahu berapa umurmu saat ini?"

" _Delapan belas tahun."_ Jawab Seulgi di sebrang sana dengan suara yang amat halus.

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi saat ini? Bisa kau ceritakan pada eonni?"

Hening, Seulgi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun, membuat gadis berkuncir kuda itu menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Seulgi-ssi?"

" _Hiks…"_ isakkan terlontar, setelahnya di buahi dengan helaan nafas tercekat.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan Seulgi yang mungkin terancam menjadi korban pembunuhan. Baekhyun kemudian menggandakan sambungannya menuju sebuah layar bersar di tempatnya bekerja. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa informasi yang ia punya mengenai keadaan Seulgi saat ini.

" _E-eonni? Hiks.. a-aku.. aku akan di bunuh. Lelaki itu hiks.. ia mengincarku, ia akan membunuhku."_ Ucap Seulgi frustasi.

"Seulgi-ssi, bisakah kau mengatakan dimana keberadaanmu sekarang? Ayo bekerja sama dengan eonni agar eonni bisa menyelamatkanmu."

" _A-aku berada di lantai dua di rumahku sendiri eonni, Dabok Villa, Dalseong-gun, Daegu."_

"Bisakah kau memberiku alamat lengkapnya?"

" _Nan moreugesseoyo eonni, aku baru menempati rumah ini tiga hari yang lalu."_

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

" _Tidak, aku tinggal bersama temanku, namun mereka sedang semua pergi."_

"Lalu, lelaki yang kau bilang tadi, apa kau mengenalnya?"

" _Hiks… tidak eonni, ia datang dengan tiba-tiba, mendobrak pintu dan mencekik ku hingga aku kehabisan nafas. Ia sangat mengerikan, hiks.. aku takut."_

"Bisa berikan eonni ciri-ciri lelaki itu?"

" _Tubuhnya tinggi, dengan rambut hitam dan kulit yang putih. Umurnya sekitar tiga puluh tahun."_

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan data yang Seulgi berikan. "Namanya Kang Seulgi, berusia delapan belas tahun, tinggal di kawasan Daok Villa, Dalseong-gun, Daegu. Ia tinggal bersama teman-temannya, dan kini ia seorang diri di rumah. Pelakunya seorang lelaki asing, bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kulit yang putih, perkiraan usia, tiga puluh tahun." Baekhyun berbicara pada microphone yang tertempel di depan bibirnya, "Pelaku mendobrak pintu rumah dan mencekik korban secara tiba-tiba. Mohon satuan segera bergerak untuk menyelamatkan korban." Perintah Baekhyun di akhir kalimat.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menjabarkan informasi mengenai si korban dan pelaku, sebuah sirine berwarna merah tampak menyala, lalu beberapa orang berlarian di sisi ruangan. Mereka sedang mengejar golden time, sebuah tugas dimana pihak kepolisian dan pihak emergency call center bersatu untuk menyelamatkan korban.

" _Selamat bergabung di golden time team Baekhyunnie."_ Sebuah suara kembali masuk, namun suara itu tidak berasal dari Seulgi, melainkan dari kekasihnya, seorang detektif kepolisian daerah Daegu, Park Chanyeol.

"Mohon kerja samanya Park Chanyeol-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sekelibat bayangan sang kekasih yang tampak sedikit berlari. "Baiklah Seulgi-ssi, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi ciri-ciri orang yang mencekik mu?"

" _D-dia.. dia sangat menyeramkan eonni, matanya hitam, dan ia membawa sebuah palu besi. Aku.. aku tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di mana, karena selepas mencekik leherku, ia membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding di ruang tamu."_ Jelas Seulgi dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Apa lelaki itu sekarang melarikan diri?"

" _Aniya eonni, barang-barang lelaki itu masih tertinggal di ruang tamu. Setelah aku tersadar, aku melihat kedalam tas yang ia bawa. Lelaki itu… ia membawa alat-alat perkakas eonni, ottoke?"_ Seulgi tampak terisak lagi, gadis belia itu sangat amat ketakutan.

"Tenangalah Seulgi-ssi, saat ini tim kesatuan kepolisian sedang menuju ke tempat kediamanmu, maka dari itu mari kita buat ini semudah mungkin. Apa kau bisa beri eonni petunjuk agar pihak kami bisa dengan cepat menemukanmu?"

" _Rumahku.. rumahku memiliki sebuah pekarangan di depannya, dan di tumbuhi oleh satu pohon cemara yang besar."_

"Bisa kau ingat-ingat kembali petunjuknya Seulgi-ssi?"

" _Jika dari kamarku, maka aku bisa melihat sebuah lampu yang terus bersorot ke langit saat tengah malam seperti ini."_

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan data-data yang di peroleh dari Seulgi, "Sebuah rumah yang memiliki pekarangan yang di tumbuhi sebuah pohon cemara besar. Memiliki akses untuk melihat sebuah cahaya lampu yang terus bersorot kea rah langit jika tengah malam." Baekhyun meneruskan kembali data-data kepada kepala golden time team yaitu Park Chanyeol.

" _Dimengerti Baekhyun-ssi, tapi apa kau bisa memberi alamat yang jelas padaku?"_ tanya Chanyeol di balik microphone.

"Seulgi-ssi, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat alamat rumahmu?"

" _Tidak eonni, selama tiga hari ini aku terserang flu dan tidak keluar kemanapun. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengetahuinya."_

"Apa kau berada di kamarmu saat ini?"

" _Tidak, aku.. aku sedang bersembunyi di bawah ranjang milik Yeri, temanku."_

"Baiklah Seulgi-ssi, tetap seperti itu, eonni dan kepolisian akan menenyelamatkanmu arrachi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis setelah memberi semangat pada Seulgi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meminta bantuan pada Kyungsoo yang berada di meja depan. "Kyungsoo-ya, bisa tolong kau lacak gps panggilan telpon ini?" katanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Saat ini korban sedang berada di lanta dua, bersembunyi di balik ranjang. Di mohon untuk golden time team agar menemukan korban sesegera mungkin." Ujar Baekhyun kembali hingga suaranya menggema dalam satu ruangan itu, dan Chanyeol serta Sehun yang berada di lapangan pun ikut mendengarnya.

Setelah memberikan kondisi terbaru mengenai si korban, Baekhyun terus saja memberikan kata penenang pada Seulgi yang masih tertekan di seberang sana. Sampai pada suatu ketika, Seulgi tak lagi bersuara, hanya helaan nafas saja yang terdengar di balik earphone yang di kenakan Baekhyun. "Seulgi-ssi, gwenchanasseyo?"

" _Gadis manis.. hey kau bersembunyi?"_

Baekhyun tercekat, itukah suara sang pelaku yang kini terdengar di telinganya? Baekhyun pun ikut terdiam, memikirkan beribu cara agar Seulgi tidak dapat tertangkap oleh sang pelaku.

"Chanyeol, lelaki itu, ia kembali.. ia menyadari bahwa Seulgi tidak lagi ada pada tempat terakhir dimana dirinya pingsan, dan sekarang lelaki itu mencarinya."

" _Arrasseo, aku dan Sehun sudah berada pada Dabok Villa dan sedang mencari dimana Seulgi tinggal."_

"Cepatlah, Chanyeollie.."

Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang kala terdengar suara palu yang sengaja sang pelaku ketukkan ke anak tangga. Langkah kakinya pun terdengar, seolah sedang menertawakan ketakutan kedua gadis berbeda tempat itu.

" _Manis.. masih ingin bermain kah?"_ suara serak itu mengoceh, terasa makin dekat dan dekat.

Jantung Seulgi berpacu dua kali lipat. Ia saat ini memang tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan ia bersembunyi di bawah ranjang milik Yeri, temannya.

" _Ayo keluar, mari bermain. Kau tahu, oppa sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu.."_

Seulgi mati-matian menahan nafasnya agar tak terdengar oleh lelaki itu. Biarpun Seulgi tidak melihat keberadaan sang pembunuh, namun ia sangat tahu jika bajingan itu sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Yeri.

"Chanyeollie, apa kau menemukannya?" Baekhyun kembali mengontak kekasihnya, ia cemas bukan main. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk terlibat dengan telpon yang berasal dari orang mabuk ketimbang terlibat dalam hidup matinya seorang korban, seperti saat ini.

" _Baek, disini sangat amat banyak garasi yang mempunyai pohon cemara, ku katakan sekali lagi, sangat amat banyak sayang."_

"Kalau begitu cari kembali! Pembunuh itu sedang berada sangat dekat dengan Seulgi, ia bisa saja tertangkap." Baekhyun tanpa sadar memaki Chanyeol, ia menangis tertahan, sungguh tidak professional batinnya.

" _Tenanglah, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkannya."_ Ucap Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

 **Other Side.**

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun melalui walkie talkie.

" _Belum hyung, astaga.. perumahan ini luas, dan semua pekarangan memiliki pohon cemara."_ Nafas Sehun terdengar putus-putus, mungkin ia berlari sembari mencari _. "Bisakah kau bertanya kembali pada kekasihmu itu alamat yang lengkap? Ini menyiksa."_

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin menanyakannya saat ini, kabar terakhir sang pelaku sudah berada sangat dekat dengan si korban, namun belum menemukannya."

Chanyeol terdiam senjenak, ia kembali mengingat-ingat informasi yang sempat Baekhyun berikan di saat dirinya mengemudi tadi.

" _Sebuah rumah yang memiliki pekarangan yang di tumbuhi sebuah pohon cemara besar. Memiliki akses untuk melihat sebuah cahaya lampu yang terus bersorot kearah langit jika tengah malam."_

"Memiliki akses untuk melihat sebuah cahaya lampu yang terus bersorot pada tengah malam?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali perkataan Baekhyun. Ia berfikir sejenak, lalu dibawanya dua mata besar itu melihat kearah angit malam.

"Lampu yang terus bersorot pada tengah malam. Daegu Tower!" Ulangnya lagi dan menemukan dua buah lampu sorot dari kejauhan. "Binggo!"

" _Hyung bagaimana?"_ tanya Sehun yang masih terus mencari.

"Kau lihat ke atas langit, dua buah cahaya yang bersorot pada tengah malam. Aku menemukannya, kedua lampu itu berasal dari Daegu Tower yang sedang mengadakan festival menyambut tahun baru, lampu sorot itu akan selalu menyala pada malam hari."

" _Arrasseo hyung, aku akan segera kesana."_

Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya pada Sehun dan kemudian berlari menuju sisi perumahan yang dapat mengakses cahayaa-cahaya itu dengan jelas.

"Baekhyunnie, aku menemukannya, aku menemukan dimana lampu-lampu tangah malam itu berada. Tapi, bisakah kau memberikan informasi lebih detail lagi? Karna kami harus bergerak cepat." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun melalui pemancar yang berada di telinganya.

" _Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungimu. Tapi, korban masih tidak juga bersuara Chanyeollie, ottokajji?"_ Cemas Baekhyun sungguh kentara dari suaranya, Chanyeol mengerti, tidak mudah untuk Baekhyun yang notabene adalah seorang yang perasa, terlebih ini adalah kasus percobaan pembunuhan pertamanya.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya."

.

.

.

 **Seulgi's Side..**

" _Seulgi-ssi? Gwenchanasseyo?"_ Seulgi mendengar suara lihir Baekhyun memanggilnya di sebrang sana. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam, karna lelaki itu baru saja membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi sepatu bergema di lantai kayu coklat, pelaku percobaan pembunuhan itu sudah memasuki kamar milik Yeri yang Seulgi tumpangi untuk bersembunyi. Bunyi geretan palu pada lantai membuat Seulgi tercekat. Gadis belia itu melihatnya, melihat palu besi yang ternodai bercak darah kering.

Seulgi menahan nafasnya, berdoa dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi berbicara menanyainya. Kedua mata kucing itu terpejam, inikah ajalnya? Mati mengenaskan di tangan pria pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Cih.. dimana bocah itu?"

Si pembunuh nampak meludah menahan kesal. Sudah sebulan ini ia membuntuti Seulgi dengan segala aktivitas yang gadis belia itu punya, namun ketika ia akan mengeksekusi malam ini, perempuan itu malah membuat dirinya harus bermaain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Merepotkan saja.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku bocah!" Ia menghentakkan sepatunya kesal.

Brak..

Pria itu menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari luar. "Dia melarikan diri? Sial!"

Dengan gegabah, lelaki dengan palu besi di tangan berlari keluar tanpa menutup pintu. Seulgi yang masih berada di bawah ranjang pun bernafas lega. Ia bersumpah akan berterima kasih pada orang yang sengaja atau tak sengaja membuat suara keributan di depan rumahnya.

"Eonni.."

" _Ya, Seulgi-ssi? Gwenchanayo?"_ Seulgi tersenyum sedikit mendengar seseorang mengkhawatirkannya.

" _Ne eonni, nan gwenchana.."_ Seulgi menarik nafas sejenak, _".._ si pembunuh itu sepertinya mengira aku melarikan diri."

" _Seulgi-ssi, kepolisian sudah berada di sekirtaran rumahmu, bisa kau beri aku petunjuk kembali?"_

Gadis dengan surai pirang dan mata lebam itu nampak berfikir sejenak. "Eonni, aku ingat nomor rumah ku.. blok A nomor seratus tiga bela-"

"Disini kau rupanya?" Ucap suara baritone itu tiba-tiba, membuat Seulgi tercekat.

.

.

.

" _Disini kau rupanya?"_

Nafas Baekhyun mendadak terhenti, dengan terburu ia menyambungkan diri pada Chanyeol yang berada di lokasi. "Chanyeollie! Blok A nomor seratus tiga belas. Pembunuhnya sudah menemukan keberadaan korban. Cepat!"

" _Apa? Pembunuhnya berhasil menemukan dimana Seulgi berada?! Haizzz.."_

Baekhyun membiarkan saja Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mereka, karna sekarang yang berada di fikirannya hanya keadaan Seulgi, semoga gadis itu mampu bertahan hingga Chanyeol dan Sehun datang menyelamatkannya.

" _AAAAAA…. A-ajusshi.. biakan.. biarkan aku hidup.."_

Baekhyun mendengar teriakan itu, terikan memilukan milik Seulgi, gadis itu meminta agar tetap di biarkan hidup. Baekhyun menangis, kedua tangannya menopang kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan _Emergency Call Center_ pun menatap iba suara jerit tangis yang menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan.

Minseok yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus punggung sempit gadis itu. Sementara teriakan dan pukulan benda tumpul terus terdengar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" _Hiks.. Seulgi-ssi.. Mianhaeyo, cheongmal mianhae.."_ ujar Baekhyun terisak dengan kepala yang semakin menuduk menuju meja, ia merasa gagal, merasa bersalah, merasa bahwa sesungguhnya ialah yang membuat Seulgi terbunuh.

Bug

Bug

Suara benda tumpul yang beradu dengan kulit terdengar semakin keras, _"Seharusnya kau tidak bermain-main dulu dengan ku gadis kecil, kau tahu? Rambut pirang dan tinggi badanmu ini sangat memuakkan untukku. Maka dari itu kau harus ku lenyapkan, seperti Jessica."_

" _Akh.. sakit.. sakit ajusshi.. tolong jangan bunuh aaakhh…"_

Suara perempuan di sebrang sana masih saja memohon untuk tetap tidak di bunuh. Berharap Tuhan masih mau memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup.

" _Ajusshi.. t-tolonghh.. b-biarkan…"_ Seulgi bersuara sangat lemah, membuat Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan memakai kembali _headset_ yang sempat dilepas beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Seulgi-ssi.. Kumohon, tetaplah bertahan, Chanyeollie.. Chanyeollie akan menyelamatkanmu hiks.. kumohon." Racau Baekhyun dengan tangis. Baekhyun tahu Seulgi mungkin tidak akan mendengar permohonannya, tapi ia tak perduli, Baekhyun hanya ingin Seulgi selamat.

Brak..

Suara dentuman terdengar keras hingga beberpa orang yang tampak terkejut dengan suara gaduh tersebut, salah satunya Baekhyun yang berharap suara itu berasal dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Seulgi dan si pelaku.

" _Baek, aku berhasil menemukannya!"_ Seru Chanyeol lantang karna ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya masih setia mendengarkan keadaan di tempat itu.

Baekhyun pun tanpa di perintah lagi, ia langsung berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui _microphone_ "Chanyeollie, Seulgi.. bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab langsung, karna saat ini lelaki bertelinga peri itu nampak sangat sibuk dengan si pelaku pembunuhan yang murka karna semua rencana yang sudah di dambakannya di rusak begitu saja.

Terdengar beberapa benda berjatuhan, tanda bahwa Chanyeol dan si pembunuh itu telibat pertikaian yang sangat hebat. Sementara Sehun saat ini sedang menangani Seulgi yang terkapar bersimbah darah. Wajahnya hancur, namun deru nafas masih terdengar meski samar.

" _Ergh.. sialan!"_ Erang Chanyeol di sebrang sana membuat Baekhyun kembali di rundung kekhawatiran.

"Chanyeol, gwenchana?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan tak di jawab sedikitpun oleh kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol mendengar segala macam bentuk suara yang di lontarkan Baekhyun melalui _earphone_ yang tersemat di telinga kirinya. Hanya saja jika ia menjawab, ia merasa hal itu akan membuat Baekhyun semakin cemas. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk berfokus menyelesaikan perkelahian dengan si bajingan ini dengan cepat.

Bug

" _Argh!"_

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, pasalnya saat ini sabitan palu besi tepat mengenai punggung kirinya. Rasa kebas begitu terasa saat ini. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Chanyeol hanya mampu berharap bahwa lelakinya akan baik-baik saja.

" _Kau menghancurkan semua rencanaku keparat!"_ Kata si pelaku dengan nafas tersengal, _"Rasanya membunuh seorang anggota kepolisian tidak buruk juga.."_

Baekhyun berserta seluruh petugas yang berada di ruangan itu di buat membola oleh ucapan lelaki itu. Darah seolah tak mengalir di wajah Baekhyun yang nampak pucat, ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"ANDWAAEEEE!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.

DOR!

Semua tercengang dengan bunyi pelatuk yang begitu nyaring. Segala fikiran negatif bercokol di otak gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu. Apakah si pelaku yang menekan pelatuk itu? Apakah si pelaku yang mencurinya dari Chanyeol ketika kekasihnya lengah? Apakah si pelaku benar-benar membunuh Chanyeol saat itu? Semuanya terus berputar-putar dalam benak Baekhyun.

" _Hyung, kau tak apa?"_ Suara Sehun tiba-tiba bergema dalam ruangan itu.

" _Hm, aku baik-baik saja, hanya bahu sebelah kiri yang tampak sedikit memar. By the way, kerja bagus maknae."_

Baekhyun nampak menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar kekasihnya berucap bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, tidak ada korban yang meregang nyawa malam ini. Baik itu Seulgi, maupun kekasihnya.

" _Lebih baik sapa kekasihmu, ia sepertinya membuat banjir seisi kantor."_

Chanyeol tampak tertawa renyah di sebrang sana, _"Baekhyunnie, aku baik-baik saja. Kau melakukan dengan baik hari ini. Jangan menangis okay? Aku akan segera kembali."_

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan jemari yang menghapus air matanya sendiri, "Cepatlah kembali, pabbo-ya."

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Haiii…..

Tenang aja ini wansut kok, ga ada sambungannya lagi kkkkk oh ya sebenernya aku mau update ini semalem, barengan sama author-author Chanbaek yang lain seperti: **PrincePink, Homonymouss** (wattpad), **Oh Lana** (wattpad), **Sayaka Dini, Oh Yuri, Sigmame, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, RedApplee, Hyurien92, Blood Type B.** Kami (kecuali Ai) update jamaah kemarin buat ngerayain ulangtahun **Monalisa Elizabeth** a.k.a **Kak Icha** a.k.a **PrincePink** lhooo kkkk Selamat ulangtahun ya kak Ichaa… sehat selalu, bahagia selalu, dan yang terpenting selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan YME. Kalian udah ngucapin belum? Kkkkk by the way, fanfic ini emang Ai bikin mengacu pada drama Voice, jadi makanya Golden Time Ai masukkan ke dalam fanfic ini. Tetapi untuk kasusnya, itu terinsiprasi dari film The Call, jadi ya begini deh hasilnya kkkkk

Oh ya, ada sedikit yang mau Ai kasih tahu disini. Sebenarnya, Ai ingin bilang bahwa (mungkin) Ai akan hiatus untuk waktu yang agak lama. Semoga kalian tetap setia menunggu, dan maafkan kalo Ai masih belum bisa menulis dengan baik dan sesuai keinginan kalian. Semoga kedepannya, Ai masih bisa menulis kembali dan melanjutkan apa yang belum terselesaikan. Apa kalian mau menunggu?

Kayaknya itu aja yang ingin Ai sampaikan, lebih kurangnya Ai minta maaf… hihi mind to review?

-R61-


End file.
